1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction employing a rigid plastic curb frame providing simplified manufacture and improved temperature resistant and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in skylight features in particular applicable to step flash skylights.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is a general object of the present invention to provide improvements to skylights and, in particular, skylights employing a rigid plastic curb frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction which is in particular applicable to a step flash skylight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction used with a wood base frame, providing an improved interlocking arrangement for engagement between the rigid plastic curb frame and the wooden base frame so as to facilitate convenient assembly of the curb frame to the wood base frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved step flash skylight construction that is of simplified construction, can be manufactured relatively easily and at a relatively low cost and that is simple to install.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction that preferably employs a PVC curb frame constructed from an extrusion employing high performance co extruded weather stripping, moisture and condensation protection and control, and integral counterflashing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having improved gasketing and flashing features.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight construction having, in particular, an improved hinging arrangement that provides, not only for hinging between skylight sections, but also liquid tightness at the different sections of the hinge so as to prevent water penetration through the hinge.